


The Clerk of Thrusday

by boonjo01



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU - Choir, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Non-Porn, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-02 17:56:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boonjo01/pseuds/boonjo01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean doesn't know that when he visits a clothing store with his sister, Anna, he will meet the man who changes his destiny. The question is, is it for the better?</p><p>Chapter 1 Added 3/29/12<br/>Chapters 2-4 Added 3/30/12<br/>Chapter 5 Added 4/7/12.<br/>4/19/12 UPDATE--Hit a block, updating ASAP.<br/>Chapter 1 Revised 10/24/12<br/>5/23/13 UPDATE -- I'm really sorry guys. Really. I wanted to keep this going, but the more I wrote, the more OOC I got. So, I found a beta to help me out and I'll be updating really soon. THANKS!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the Prologue to what I am hoping to be a great and long story. Feedback is appreciated, and if you keep reading, I'll keep posting.
> 
> Special thanks to a special "K", who puts up with my Destiel ravings on a daily basis.
> 
> Updates posted as often as possible, but weekly at the latest.

It always begins with a dream.

Always.

\- + + + -

He's been dreaming about him for a while now.

The dreaming man is in an environment that is lit much like a near twilight sky: a very, very dark, purpley-blue, starless, dome-ish seeming structure that is throwing a very dim, soft light on an otherwise black and flat landscape that is just a plane: no vegetation, dirt, or anything giving signs that he is outdoors, but instead on a stage with a softer black floor that is not quite carpet, but not quite any hard substance like tile or hardwood. Before the dreaming man appears another man.

This other man is about his age give or take three or four years, attractively tan, darkened hair that looks long enough to frequently get in his eyes, yet short enough to be easily manageable. A blank expression on his seemingly flawless face gives the façade of innocence and naivety, and when it changes to a questioning glance of pseudo-recognition, it makes him look more adult, more mature, and more knowing. He has piercing, brilliant blue eyes, just as intense and brilliant as the twilit sky, hands that look like they could do anything with the greatest of dexterity, and an almost angel-like form that seems rather unique, as if he was crafted by the hand of God on an individual basis rather than the motley crew of slight imperfections that was the human race.

Casually dressed in a short-sleeve black t-shirt and faded jeans, the kind of jeans with the knees cut out, and thin, white strings dangling off of the endpoints of the rip, but not so torn that it's not fashionable, he turns about-face in his care-worn and faded earth-coloured sandals, facing away from the dreaming man. The back of his shirt, as the dreamer can see, has a pair of angel wings on it, glittering a brilliant gold in the contrasting dim light. He looks ready to rise, as if the angel wings were not just printed, but real, just like the angel the dreamer envisions him to be.

The dreamer tries to reach for the other man as he floats away on wings that seem to now be moving, working their owner higher and higher in the domed sky, not looking back. The dreaming man is left alone in this unreal expanse, and has what seems like a few minutes to reflect on what he has been witness to, time to burn the image of the man into his brain so he won't forget what the man looked like, those piercing blue eyes being the most unforgettable, that look of recognition on the man's face, the rips in his blue jeans, the wings on the back of his shirt, everything that looked so right.

The dream then ends.

He's been dreaming about him for a while now.


	2. The Clerk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean meets the man from his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was submitted as part of a final project for my Creative Writing class. The prompt was "One character meets another character for the first time at all mall, where the only other contact the first character has had for the second is through a dream where neither of them speak".
> 
> I got an A on this midterm, with no points taken off of anything. The teacher also loved my writing style.
> 
> Anna is introduced as Dean's brother, and therefore the name has been changed for continuity. Behaviors may also be very slightly altered.
> 
> As always, leave feedback for me and keep coming back if you like the series.

Anna pulled her brother Dean towards yet another display window.

“I want this one. I like the colour,” Anna said. Anna Winchester was twenty-one, attractive, and spunky. Her bust-length, fiery red hair contrasted with her lighter, freckle-ridden complexion. Her green eyes matched the equally green dress she modelled herself next to. The pose she took (one slender arm on her small, popped-out waist, the other hanging limp at her side) matched the mannequin wearing the dress exactly.

Dean looked at his sister skeptically, mildly embarrassed at her extroversion given the situation, wondering how she was okay with putting herself out there amongst the throng of people coming from both directions. But he couldn't help agreeing with his sister.

“You're right. The colour is pretty sweet. You'd look good in it. You wanna go in and try it on? If it fits, I've found your birthday present,” said Dean. Anna jovially trotted back to her older brother and hugged him as excitedly as she knew how, which made Dean rather self-conscious.

Dean looked young and old for his age at the same time, typical of a weathered 22 year-old man. He had shorter, black hair and a darker and more rugged complexion that matched the seemingly permanent shadow of a beard he always seemed to be sporting. His signature dark t-shirt, black leather jacket, and blue jeans fit his slender, but toned physique well, although the two shopping bags he was holding for his sister (one from Bed, Bath and Beyond and the other from Victoria's Secret) were working contra-wise to the air of masculinity emanating from him.

“I think you just might be the best big brother ever,” beamed Anna. She quickly skipped into the store to find the dress in her size. Dean couldn't help but let himself smile as he walked into the store after her. He didn't care how weird he looked right now, all he cared about was that his sister was happy.

\- + + + -

He follows Anna into the brightly lit store, cream-coloured walls and sweet smelling air giving off the stereotypical impression of a women's clothing store. The brightly lit shop housed racks upon shelves of clothing in all sorts of bodily shapes and distinct colours, and mannequins were doing their best to model the latest fashions on display in increasingly provocative poses, as if they were stills from a fashion show in Milan or Paris.

It doesn't take Dean very long to find Anna, talking animatedly to one of the clerks, who had his back turned to Dean. Dean thinks to himself about having seen the man from somewhere, but he can't quite put his finger on where as he nears the two enough to hear the middle of a conversation.

“...and we do carry that dress in your size. You would look rather good in it, too,” the clerk says. His voice is a little bit masculine and deep to be working in a female clothing store, but with the job market the way it was, he didn't blame the man. Anywhere that anyone could find a job was alright with Dean, as long as they weren't sitting at home on their asses not trying simply because of the tough market. Dean inwardly and subconsciously applauded the man.

As the man finishes his sentence, Anna sees Dean getting closer and waves him over.

“Dean, you won't believe it, but they carry the dress in my size! And another bit of good news: the dress is on sale!” Anna said excitedly. It looks as if Dean has found her birthday present after all.

The familiar salesman turned around and upon seeing Dean, smiled his best salesman smile, “Hi, you must be Dean. Your sister said you sent her in to look for the dress. It's a good thing, too: since this dress is on sale, we're down to one more, and it just so happens to be her dress size.” The man points to his nametag, which reads Castiel. “I'm Castiel. Castiel Novak,” at this Castiel extends his hand for a handshake, “We were discussing the dress when you walked up.”

Same face. Same body. Same eyes. Same tan complexion. Everything clicked into place as Dean realized that this was the man he had been dreaming about for while now. Not knowing what else to do, and overwhelmed with so many

**_(weird yeah weird Dean you've never felt anything like this what the fuck this is the man he looks exactly like him the one youve been dreaming about but never mind that for now how the fuck just all of these)_ **

feelings, Dean stuttered over his next words as he took Castiel's hand in a handshake, “Nice to meet you, uh, Castiel,

_**('s hands are so fucking gentle yet his handshake is firm and confident wait Dean why are you analyzing everything like this so his name is Castiel thats a pretty)** _

weird name, huh?”

“To make a long story short, my family named all of us kids after angels.” replied Castiel.

“That's pretty cool. I'm just Dean. No angel there, apparently.”

“Interesting. So shall I get the dress and take you guys to the counter

_**(where I'll stop seeing you and now you're going to say)** _

so you can be rung out? Or did you guys have more shopping to do?”

“If you would go get the dress and then we'll keep looking around, that would be super. We'll wait here, right, Anna?”

“Sure, we have some time,” piped in Anna.

Castiel nodded and walked away, and while they were waiting, Dean was staring off into space while Anna was absent-mindedly looking at the other clothes on the rack, waiting for her dress. Castiel came back with the dress in question and offered to walk them up to the counter. As they were walking up, Dean wanted to ask him some questions.

“You look about the same age as me...you go to school around here?”

“Yeah, actually, I go to the university here in town. Why do you ask?” asked Castiel.

“Just curious. I actually go to school up there. Why have I never seen you before, seems like we would have run into each other at least once. It's a pretty small school.” Actually, it was. A school of two thousand people meant that everybody had at least seen everyone else at least once.

“You must not be involved in music, theatre, or dance. I'm usually splitting my time between all three, and then living in my dorm room for whatever free time I have. I don't have too much of a social life, it's hard to make friends with the schedule I have.” Castiel replied. They were trading banter back and forth quite easily it seemed. Maybe this whole conversation thing wasn't a bad idea after all.

“You're right. I'm an automotive technology major, so I don't leave that area often...why don't I see you at meal times in the caf? You must eat, if you're standing here.”

“I usually eat at the cafe. They have better food there and the coffee is fair trade, meaning that it's better for humanity. Maybe you should come down sometime and say hello. I could buy you some coffee...”

“Let's not go too fast, friend. What do you say Monday night then, if you're free?”

“I've got play rehearsal. 'Crimes of the Heart'. Not a bad play. Tuesday?”

“Tuesday works, that's my short day. What time?”

“Either 9:30 or 12:15 works for me. I'll be there both times.”

“What do you say I come down both times, if the food is as good as you say it is?”

“Done,” Castiel smiled.

They got to the counter, and the girl working the counter rings up their purchases. Anna has been staring at Dean the whole time, not oblivious to the conversation, but not yet wanting to say anything. She wants to see how this works out for her brother. As Dean is paying, they wrap up their conversation.

“So, I'll see you in the cafe at 9:30?” asked Dean.

“Consider it a date.”

“Er...” Dean all of a sudden became very uncomfortable. He shifted his gaze away from Castiel and shuffled a couple inches away. Castiel tried to recover what massive ground he had just lost with Dean. Anna looked as shocked as Castiel did.

“I mean, in the sense of a meeting...” Castiel stammered, “...sorry about that. I tend to do that with words...it just seemed more concise, is all...so, 9:30?”

“Definitely. Wouldn't miss it.” Dean smiled and looked back at Castiel, extending his hand for the second of many handshakes. Castiel smiled back.

Dean paid for the merchandise, quickly said his goodbyes to Castiel, and he and Anna left the shop, working their way once more back into the massive crowd.

“You like him, don't you?” asked Anna. She seemed sincere enough about it, not condescending or sarcastic or prodding. Just asking.

Dean replied back with just as much assuredness, “The poor guy probably just needs someone to hang out with. You heard him, he doesn't have much time for friends because of all the things he's involved in. But to answer your question, yes, I like him. He's alright.”

“I haven't seen you act like that around someone in a very long time. You sure you're alright. You sure he's alright?”

Dean ended the conversation fluidly, “We're fine, Anna. Let's go back to the school. We'll see if they have any of that cheesecake you like back on the menu tonight.”

And with that, they walked in silence out of the mall, into the cool October day. Dean put the shopping bags in the back of the Impala he inherited from his father upon leaving for school, and they both drove back to the school, the conversation going from boys Anna liked to the dress Dean had gotten her to plans for Anna's birthday.

All the while, Dean thought about Castiel, how he so closely resembled the man from his dream that it was actually kind of scary, how he had mentioned that he had been named after an angel. How firm but gentle his handshake was, how calm and deep his voice was, like a rolling undercurrent in a sea-bound storm.

Dean thought of all of these things as they drove.

He didn't sleep much that night. What he did get in sleep, he dreamed through all of it.

\- + + + -

He had the dream again.

This time, instead of turning away, Castiel (whom he had now named the angelic man, the resemblance was exact) spoke to him, one word and one word only that meant everything and nothing all at once, before he took Dean's hand in his and just held it while he looked into Dean's eyes with those piercing blue ones. Then, Castiel smiled, still looking into Dean's eyes.

It was the most resting sleep Dean had gotten in a long time.


	3. The Cafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is still thinking about Castiel. More than he should. After Castiel trusts Dean with something incredibly private and personal to him, will Dean react well to the new information?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third update in 24 hours, yay for productivity.
> 
> This chapter may have typos and such, but please stick with it.
> 
> Also, this chapter is quite lengthy. Make sure you are sitting down.
> 
> As always, send feedback and keep coming back if you like it!

Dean spent that entire weekend waiting for Tuesday morning. He continued his routine like normal, eating with his sister during breakfast and then with his friends for lunch and dinner.

He went out for his jog around campus on Saturday and Sunday nights like he always did, except this time, he slowed up by the fine arts area of the campus. He paid special attention to the music building and then the other fine arts building across the street. He wondered if Castiel was in either of them either practising whatever instrument he played or if he was in rehearsal for that heart crime play.

He wondered what dorm Castiel lived in, and wondered what it looked like. Dean's room (he had a single, it was the only way he was going to stay on campus) had car posters plastered all over it, with a corkboard full of pictures of him and his brother Sam doing random things. Dean wondered if Castiel had a similar spot for his family pictures, if he had family pictures. He wondered if Castiel's room was even dirty, considering he said himself that he barely spent any time there.

Dean thought about what classes Castiel took on Mondays, and what afforded him so much free time in Tuesdays. When Dean went to class Monday morning, he went out of his way to pass by the fine arts buildings on campus on his way to the main hall where his first class was held, hoping to catch a glimpse of Castiel.

Sure enough, Castiel was visible amongst the thirty or forty students currently filing into the music building. He looked wide awake and alert, and instead of the shop uniform he was wearing that Friday afternoon, he was dressed more casually in a red T-shirt that read “Keep Calm And Carry On My Wayward Son”. Dean liked that he recgnized the lyrics, and wondered what music Castiel was into.

His blue jeans were ripped at the knees, and they were similar to the ones in the dream Dean kept having, however, they weren't identical. He had sunglasses perched on the front of his hair, which was matted to his head. He was wearing brown moccasins and was carrying his book in one hand (Contemporary Class Piano, Elyse Mach, 2nd Edition) and a coffee in the other. Dean assumed that this came from the cafe Castiel was talking about, and was therefore that free trade stuff.

Castiel took a sip of it before he followed another student close enough to catch the door with his foot, kicked it open, and quickly manoeuvred himself inside before the door hit him, and then disappeared altogether. Dean stood there awestruck for a moment, and then headed off down the pavement to the main building before he was any later than he already was.

The Monday passed by monotonously. While Dean sat in a college Algebra class, he wondered what kind of math Castiel knew. As he sat in his engineering class, Dean wondered if Castiel was as interested in his courses as Dean was in his.

Monday night, he sat with his football teammates in the commons and watched the football game on television, and wondered how Castiel's play rehearsal was going. He went to bed that night wondering when Castiel went to bed each night and if he had a roommate for that matter, before drifting off into a fitful sleep.

\- + + + -

The only thing different about Dean's dream tonight was that Castiel laughed. Castiel smiled, and laughed in joy.

Dean had another good night's rest.

\- + + + -

Tuesday morning came (and not soon enough, in Dean's opinion) and Dean's alarm clock went off at 7am, just like he had set it. He hit the snooze button, sat up in his bed, and blinked the sleep out of his eyes.

Bird were singing audibly outside the window he had left cracked open (it's all he ever heard, living on the quiet side of campus where the nearest road was 200 feet away from the dorm building), and for some reason, the noise seemed happier and more jovial than normal. Today was Tuesday, after all.

He quickly got ready for his classes, taking extra time on his appearance, keeping his dark hair in its usual style after playing with it for about 10 minutes. He put on his best T-shirt, jeans and boots, grabbed his bag (already preloaded with the days books in case he overslept, a useful precaution), and headed out the door.

The walk to the cafe was short, but it seemed longer than it really was, because it was only 8:00 and Castiel wasn't going to be there for another hour and a half.

So, Dean got a coffee and waited.

He waited as two girls walked in, talking animatedly about a test they had in their Civics class. He waited as a younger man, probably a freshman or sophomore, timidly asked for a cappuccino and upon receipt of the hot beverage, immediately darted out of the cafe as quickly as he had come in. He waited as the staff made small talk with him, asking him what brought him into the cafe and what his major was, typical collegiate small talk for a first timer to the cafe. He waited as three more students came in and made their orders, and then took a buzzer and grabbed a table to wait for their food to be ready. And he was still waiting when he walked in.

It was Castiel. He walked through the double doors with a tired look on his face. He surveyed the cafe with interest, and even hope in his eyes. And when his eyes finally found Dean sitting at one of the booths on the side of the cafe opposite the counter, his eyes lit up, and a big grin spread across his face. He no longer seemed like the tired person that had walked into the cafe thirty seconds before. Dean stood up as he approached, and extended his hand for a handshake. Castiel took it and shook Dean's hand incredibly animatedly, even more enthusiastically that when they had met in the shop the first time.

After they exchanged their pleasantries, Castiel was the first to speak: “To be honest, after that little slip up with my words back in the mall, I was incredibly concerned that you wouldn't show up. I looked around for you yesterday, but I couldn't find you. I was thinking the worst, like you were purposely avoiding me or something, and now that I've got you here, I wanted to tell you something outright before we went any--”

Dean interrupted Castiel, “--Slow down, buddy. It's quite alright. People slip up every now and then, it's perfectly alright. I actually went out to look for you yesterday morning. I saw you disappear into the music building with a book in your hand...I liked your shirt.” Castiel was seemingly taken aback by all of this complimenting. Dean immediately started apologizing and now Castiel was the one interrupting the other man.

“Dean, I'm fine. I've just never had a first meeting go that well. What I wanted to say before you interrupted me is that I'm gay, Dean. You're, like, one of the first people I've told now and I kind of did mean “date” back in that store...Dean?”

It was everything Dean could do to keep from laughing out loud. Instead, a huge smile lit up on Dean's face and he playfully chastised Castiel.

“Cas, is that all you're worried about? We're you worried about me not liking you just because you are gay?” Dean realized how loud he was talking and quieted down, remembering that Dean was one of the first people he told, “Are you kidding me? I don't care if you're green and prefer to fuck cantaloupes. You're a good guy. Charismatic, charming, and cute...” Dean trailed off.

“You really think so?” Castiel asked, finally relaxing for the first time since he sat down.

“Yeah, I really do.”

They sat in tense silence, nursing their cups for about a minute and a half. Dean broke the silence. “So, what do you play?” Castiel's face lit up again, like when he had entered the cafe and saw Dean. Dean liked that. This boy happy seemed much more alive then the depressed one that sat before him only seconds before.

“Simply, I play clarinet, piano, and I sing.” said Castiel.

“I don't have a bad voice myself. Is there space open in your choir yet? We're not through the add/drop period yet.”

“You sound like you would make a great baritone. Final call auditions are tonight. If you can make 8pm, you can come in, sing something for us, and the choir as a whole will decide right then and there if you are a good fit.”

“You mean I have to sing in front of all the music snobs?” He saw the look on Castiel's face when he said music snobs, and quickly added, “Not that you are one, it's just, your music friends seem incredibly pretentious and talented at the same time. Seems kind of dangerous, like a suicide run through no man's land.”  
“You're quite poetic. And good at kissing up. I'll put you on the audition list. What song do you want to sing?”

“Well, if you wear the shirt you wore yesterday to the audition, I'll know exactly what to sing. It's my best song.”

“Consider it done.”


	4. The Nook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel shows Dean something in his room. Something else incredibly private. Is Dean ready for this level of trust this quickly?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those that read the old Chapter 3 in its entirety, I apologize for splitting this up. It just seemed like A LOT of new information to introduce in one chapter, so I split it.
> 
> Thanks for reading, Kudos, Bookmark, feedback, whatever! Hope you enjoy it!

Castiel and Dean talked about various things for the next five hours. Dean missed three classes, and Castiel missed four. They didn't care. Too entangled in each other's company, they felt like they had a lot in common.

Castiel liked the same kind of music Dean liked, and then some. Dean, as it turns out, knew how to play percussion pretty well, judging by the air drum duet he and Castiel played for ten minutes. Castiel knew his way around cars, and Dean actually had some moves on him. Castiel knew things that surprised Dean, and Dean knew things that surprised Castiel.

Three o'clock rolled around before either of them bothered checking the time, and when they realized what time it was, they felt like they deserved one day off, so they took it. They took a walk around campus, Dean showing Castiel what the inside of the main building looked like and near ashamedly showed him his dorm room. Castiel marvelled at the car posters hanging up around the room and commented on Dean's good taste in vehicles.

After hurriedly leaving Dean's room, Castiel walked across campus to the nicest dorm building on campus. Dante Hall was probably one of the best halls in the nation, only students with good GPAs and no blemishes on their record got to live here. Dean should have known, with Castiel being in so many activities and still maintaining a good standing on campus, that he lived here. Regardless, Dean thought Castiel lived in Smith or Reinking Hall, he sure as hell didn't live in Olsen Hall, where Dean was. Castiel was even apprehensive about entering the run down building.

Dante Hall's amenities looked like they belonged in the college pamphlet. Students were truly pampered here. Dean marvelled at the fact that the lobby had its own bank of massage chairs, and in the recreational area, there were two pool tables and a skeeball table, as well as three vintage pinball machines. The showroom was currently empty, but it looked like it could fit at least three of his Impalas with wiggle room to spare. They climbed two full flights of stairs before they got to Castiel's room.

“It's not much, but it's home.”

Castiel opened the dorr to his dorm room, and Dean felt like he had stepped into a fantasy. The room was at least twice as big as his (it looked like a small apartment), with its own bathroom, bedroom, and living area. The living area was bare, except for a couch and a television, both of which looked like they were furnished with the room upon move-in. The bedroom, however, showed off his artistic side. He had at least four instruments lined up along the far wall where his bed was, three guitars of varying size and shape, a computer desk with an elaborate computer setup, and a walk-in closet about the size of a half-bathroom, that contained even more instruments. Castiel was incredibly humble as he showed Dean around, and Dean tried not to be too awe-struck. Castiel seemed to be proud of one thing though. He opened a panel in the wall, and there was a door behind it.

“I never show anyone this, but you seem really kind and trustworthy, so I'll show you.” said Castiel. He opened the door and let himself in to a small room, no larger than two office cubicles put together. He gestured to the elevated, cushioned platform that sat next to a small window that overlooked all of campus. “I like to come in here during rainstorms and blizzards. It's dark, cosy, and I can concentrate better here than anywhere on campus. The building advisor showed me, you're now only one of five people on campus that know this room exists, and one of three people who knows exactly where it is. Who knows, I may invite you in here someday...”

Dean was now awe-struck. He had his own little nook! Not even Dean could find complete privacy and silence in even the most deserted of places. He was really starting to like Castiel.

Dean told Cas, “Hey, I've got to eat before practice and then I've got your audition thing to go to for this choir,” Dean extended his arm, “Shall we?” Castiel looked stunned, and then gingerly, almost too gently, took Dean's arm. They looked perfect next to each other like that, and both of them noticed. Castiel still looked apprehensive.

“Are you sure you want to do this the whole way? You can let go at the door if you don't want anyone to see.” Castiel cautioned.

“Yeah, I'm going to do this the whole way. Who cares about who sees? We're friends, aren't we? I want to learn how to be more outgoing. Seems the best way to do that is to act the part, so to speak,” Castiel smiled. Dean liked it when he smiled. “So, let's go, shall we?”

And that's how they left the room (turning the lights off before they left, of course), Dean leading Castiel on his arm all the way to the cafe.

And maybe, sometimes people see things.

And maybe, sometimes people start to talk.

And maybe, sometimes people aren't the nicest to their peers.

And maybe, Dean and Castiel were their next topic.


	5. The Audition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean auditions and meets Castiel's siblings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I based much of the campus layout and music building on the first college I attended, Luther College. There'll be more description later on various campus landmarks and insides of buildings, but for now, that information isn't needed. Castiel's entire dorm building is fictional, And Dean's dorm is based off of the one at my current college, Waldorf College.

Dean and Castiel both shared a two cheeseburger combo at the café Dean, as it turned out, actually liked the taste of the cheeseburger. It was better than what the cafeteria offered. Castiel did as well. In fact, it was his first time eating a cheeseburger ever, and he rather enjoyed it.

“These make me really happy,” Castiel nonchalantly exclaimed. Dean smiled and said, “Me too. These actually taste better than the ones in the cafeteria. Where did your cafeteria get these.”

“It's really expensive, but we as a café use our own suppliers. It makes things simpler and we know exactly where the food comes from. It's a blessing, really.”

“Well, I think I'm going to eat here from now on as often as I can. Sure, I'll miss taco night and pizza whenever I wanted it, but this,

(with you Castiel, you pleasant motherfu...no, not even profanity could express how awesome you are, the man I keep dreaming about but just met three days ago, just us, right)

here, is good enough for me.”

They ate in silence for a little longer, stealing glances at each other when they were sure the other wasn't looking. Dean finished his food and drink before either of them spoke again.

“Listen, Cas, I've got to get going to practice. I hope you'll do fine without me for a couple hours until I can get to the audition. Seems like now that we know each other you'd be a little lost without me there.

“It's the impression that I get, that's for sure. I'll be fine, Dean. Go to practice and kick some tail. And before you say anything about it, Yes, I'll wear that shirt for you. You're lucky I did laundry last night.”

“Okay, buddy. I'll see you at 8:30.” Dean got up and left Castiel at the table. Castiel shouted, “Wait!”

Dean froze and turned around, looking back at Castiel, who had a huge smile on his face, and

(is that a tear I'm seeing? no, it can't be. I know he said he was gay but do you really think someone could grow to like someone in that way so quickly? seems kind of weird, but I actually kind of want him to)

“...tag along, at least until you get to where you need to go and then I can just go back to my dorm or something?” Castiel finished asking. Dean smiled and offered his hand, gesturing as if to pull Castiel along.

“Sure, let's go.” Castiel grabbed Dean's hand and as he as pulling Castiel up, Dean couldn't help but notice the grace with which this guy did things. He seemed like he could be a figure skater with all of the grace he was using. And the funniest part of it (to Dean, at least) was that he didn't think Castiel knew.

They walked to the athletic complex, Dean's gear in tow, and Castiel said his parting goodbye with more confidence than Dean had seen him use before. Maybe they were finally warming up to each other, which would be great considering that they had just spent the whole day together.

Dean went to practice where nothing eventful happened, unless you count get clocked pretty good after the first snap eventful. Afterwards, he changed into his street clothes and headed off to the music building for the first time since he toured the college three and a half years ago.

He walked through the same double doors that Cas had walked through the day before to go to his piano class and was presented with a scene that he was not expecting.  
Music.

Music.

And a lot of it.

As he passed by the practice room pods, he heard fast music, slow music, soft music, loud music, everything and anything music-wise was happening in this building, it seemed.

Dean went into one of the pods, which contained six small practice rooms, because he heard something familiar. As he heard incredibly familiar chords, he peered into the first lit room, which contained a tuba player working on a concerto. The chords grew more steady and recognizable as he peered into the second room, where there was a girl singing so high, Dean thought his ears might pop. Finally, the third room housed both what and who he was looking for.

In this third room, Castiel sat at the piano, backpack leaning against the wall next to the door, wearing his “Keep Calm and Carry On My Wayward Son” shirt, sheet music spread out in front of him as he plunked out, and then fluidly played what was on the pages. Dean stood right outside the door, amazed at what he was hearing. It was the song he was going to audition with after all: “Don't Stop Believin'” by Journey. Dean smiled as he opened the creaky door as quietly as he could, listening to Castiel play the opening riff.

Dean shut the door just as quietly as he opened it, and leaned against the door and watched Castiel, who seemed to engrossed in the music he was playing to notice his entrance.

Castiel got through the introduction and the volume went down as the first verse started. Dean hummed it under his breath and slowly started gaining confidence as the quiet hum turned into loud drone, which turned into a barely audible whisper.

Castiel started the second section to the verse and that's when Dean started making intelligible pitches as he gained momentum and got louder. By the time the refrain hit, Castiel was playing a very robust forte and Dean was matching the piano's volume.

Castiel started to sing too (still oblivious to the fact Dean was in the room, still so swept away by the music he was playing) and actually harmonized with Dean. Their voices together were perfect. Dean's baritenor voice mixed with Castiel's tenor so well that the two seemed like they were a piano of their own, perfectly in tune with each other, soaring through the melody and counter-melody like two birds singing the same song side by side.

The second verse and refrain went by alright, but as the final refrain rolled around, Dean did something subconsciously that he never would have even dared do in public at that point in their

(relationship)

“thing”, whatever it was, and put his hands on Castiel's shoulders as he started singing the last refrain.

The effect it had on Castiel was immediate and terrifying. Castiel immediately stopped playing and whipped around so fast with a fist ready that it caught Dean off guard. When Castiel's fist finally connected with Dean's torso, Dean staggered backwards into the wooden door, letting out a yelp of surprise. Dean's first thought wasn't about the pain in his gut, but rather the fact that for a music guy, Castiel could sure pack quite the punch.

When Castiel finally realized whom he had hit, the colour left his face as he saw Dean slide down to the floor, clutching his stomach as his eyes started to bug out of their sockets. Dean stared directly at Castiel's feet for about twenty seconds, trying to get a breath in (the punch and subsequent tango with the door had knocked the air out of Dean) as Castiel let loose a stream of barely audible, but no less sincere apologies while moving next to Dean's side and wringing one of Dean's hands out of worry.  
When Dean finally got a breath in and henceforth his ability to talk, he raised the hand Castiel wasn't holding to stop his “Sorry”'s and “Oh my God”'s, and let out a rough and staggered, but still intelligible laugh that confused Castiel.

“You really know how to hit, don't you?” smiled Dean as he finally made eye contact with Castiel, who had his head cocked to the side, unsure of how to take this sudden turn of events. It was now Castiel's turn to extend his hand to help Dean up, who was unsteady on his legs for a second, but still able to stay standing.  
“Now I know not to touch you anymore,” joked Dean, a grin on his face so energetic it could power the college for a month, “especially when you're playing piano.”  
“I'm so sorry, Dean. Really, I am. My brothers like to come in here all the time and mess around with me while I'm practising, I just learned how to defend myself in case they were really trying to screw with me.”

“Well, that explains the punch, but why were you singing the harmony, then? I was right behind you with the melody and you just kind of tuned in and sang in, well, I assume you call it “in compliment” to me. Why was that if you had no idea who I was.”

“Honestly, I didn't hear you come in. I got really good at playing the melody in my right hand so I could sing alternate parts for it.”

“So, you didn't hear me singing at all? Not a sound on your end?”

“Nope. I was too busy playing.”

“Well, I've got the audition in ten minutes, how about we head to the choir room, because honestly, I have no frickin' idea where I'm going.”

Castiel led the way out of the practice room and out of the pod. At the same time, the tuba player chose this as a good time to exit as well. Upon seeing Castiel and Dean, he smiled. “So Cassie has found himself a boyfriend, how cute!” exclaimed the tuba player.

“Hello, Gabriel.” said Castiel.

Gabriel wasn't too bad looking for a tuba player, Dean thought all of them were incredibly fat and frequently got stuck in the marching version of their instrument. This guy seemed like the exact opposite.

Gabriel was tall, kind of attractive in that class clown sense, and casually dressed in khaki shorts, a grey sweatshirt with the college name on it, and flip flops. Clearly, he wasn't one to much care for dressing for looks, rather than comfort. His facial features included a smaller, pointed face and laugh lines, already clearly visible at his young age. His light hair flowed easily down to his shoulders and the beginnings of a beard left a shadow on the lower portion of his face.

Gabriel clapped Castiel on the shoulder, “You know, I haven't seen you with anyone, boy or girl, since school started. What changed your mind?”

Dean chose this time to pipe up, he defensively stepped in front of Castiel and declared, “I did, now stop harassing the kid. Who the fuck do you think you are, anyway?”

“I'm Castiel's brother, and by the looks of it, you must be a football player. No wonder I've never seen you before, you're never in here.”

“Both of you, shut up, please.” It was Castiel's turn to be the aggressive one. He avoided eye contact with either of them while camly saying, “We've got a choir audition to get to, if you don't mind, so leave Dean alone, will you?”

“You already auditioned for the choir though, tenor two, remember? I was there.” Sudden realization shone on Gabriel's face. “Don't tell me you got the sporto here to audition for the choir. You realize what you're doing? You're going to make a laughing stock out of both of you.”

“He can sing fine, Gabby, so shut it. You'll be there tonight, you're on the council. Just leave us alone and let us get to the audition. You can mock me afterwards.” Castiel had never been this demanding or aggressive in front of Dean. Then again, they had only known each other for a few days, so Dean guessed he was still learning things about Castiel just as Castiel was still learning things about him.

“Mock him again, you'll get a fist in your face. Leave him alone.” Dean's ultimatum seemed a little harsh, but he didn't want to see him getting hurt by anyone, especially his older brother.

Gabriel brought himself up to his full height and lifted his tuba off of his foot, where he had it perched during the conversation. “It was just a joke. Wow, you sportos are dicks...” And with that comment, he sauntered off as coolly as one can while holding a concert tuba.

“Sorry that you had to deal with that. He's one of my brothers. You'll meet the rest when we get into the choir room. Uriel will be the black one, he's only a cousin. And Lucifer and Balthazar will also be there. Luci is on the council, and Uriel and Balthazar got chosen to be section leaders this year by the director. I guess my whole family besides me will get to decide if you join the choir. There's another council member position, but the guy resigned and we're trying to fill it as quickly as possible. You're the only audition tonight, so you'll more than likely be considered, if you're good and can prove you have leadership qualities.” They stopped in front of the choir room. “Here we are.”

They both walked into a large room, with stepped, curved ledges holding a row of chairs, which all of these rows were centred around a piano. There were roughly forty people in various chairs around the room, mixed up between boys and girls and seperated into groups, as if the choir had it's own cliques. The director, an older man with a belly and a beard, stepped onto the podium.

“Alright, everyone: shut up, find your seat, and get ready for auditions.” Gabriel walked in as the director said this, taking his place in the back at a table that seated three other men with a spot in the middle, while Castiel sat down in the middle of the second row. Dean assumed that the men in the back were what comprised of the council Castiel was talking about, and there was indeed a black guy and two other white guys. The black man and the guy sitting next to him seemed pompous and had an air of snobbish professionalism, while the man sitting next to Gabriel had a 'don't care' attitude about him.

“Now, do we have anyone auditioning tonight?” the director said.

“Yeah, me.” said Dean.

The director looked him over once before saying, “Do you have a name? Mine is Bobby Singer. But you can just call me Bobby.”

Dean walked up to the professor with as little awkwardness as possible and extended his hand for a handshake. “Dean. Dean Winchester.”

“Well, nice to meet you Dean. What will you be singing tonight?” Bobby was very to the point. A no-bullshitter. Dean liked him already.

“Well, if it's all the same, 'Don't Stop Believing' by Journey.” Dean said.

“Well, let's hear it.” said who Dean assumed to be Lucifer.

Dean made a face towards the council, particularly at Lucifer, and took his stand in front of the piano. He looked up nervously at the people whose attention was now focused completely on him. He never did like being in front of a crowd of people like this.

Castiel found Dean's eyes (or maybe it was the other way around) and gave him a discreet thumbs up. Dean's confidence soared a little bit as he started singing.  
The first line hadn't gotten completely out before Lucifer piped up, “He sucks. Can we go home now?”

“Shut your mouth Lucifer, or there will be one less person in this room.” said Bobby. He gave Dean the go ahead to start again and Dean did just that.  
He got through the first verse and thought it wasn't so bad singing in front of a bunch of singers. The only one making faces was Lucifer, some were even beginning to smile.

Castiel had the biggest smile out of all of them, cheering on his new friend as silently and discreetly as he knew how. Dean saw this and started singing louder, with more enthusiasm.

He let loose on the refrain and really locked into the rhythm and pitches. He was singing beautifully, and several of the choir members started humming harmonies under their breath. Dean was loving this. He really could sing, and well!

He had just started the next verse when Bobby cut him off. “Great job, kid, you sounded good. I say yes. Council?”

Uriel simply said, “Yes.”

The man Dean assumed to be Balthazar said in an unmistakable British accent, “I thought he did rather well. Yes.”

Lucifer half-interrupted Balthazar with a 'no', and Gabriel, who had just shut his mouth from the level of surprise he had experienced at Dean's voice, said 'yes'.

Bobby spoke again, “Choir?”

There were several 'no''s, but there was a very evident unanimous agreement from the choir that Dean should be put on.

“Well, that settles it. You're one of us now. Welcome.” Bobby congratulated Dean and the choir politely clapped, Castiel being the most vigorous in his celebration out of anyone. Bobby continued, “You'll get your music at your first rehearsal, which is Monday at 4:00. We rehearse every day at the same time for an hour. Can you fit that in?”  
Dean, who was reluctant to give up his only free hour before dinner and practice, said, “Yeah, I'll make it work.”

“Alright, everyone, choir dismissed. Council, stay back for a few minutes.”

Everyone got up immediately to leave and Castiel made his way to Dean, reaching him and the both of them heading out just as the first members were making it out of the door. “You did great. Awesome job, Dean.”

“It was easy once I figured out that everyone liked it.”

Well, mostly everyone. My brother Lucifer wasn't very happy that you got a pass. I could feel his eyes drilling into both of our heads in disappointment.

“I'll learn to deal with it. Thanks for getting me to do this, Cas. I needed it.”

“You're welcome, Dean.”

And with that, Castiel led Dean out of the building and they both walked back towards Castiel's dorm. Dean couldn't wait to tell his brother.


End file.
